


Cuddles

by RanmaruKirino3



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanmaruKirino3/pseuds/RanmaruKirino3
Summary: All Hiura wanted was someone to snuggle with......and found himself snuggling to a certain defender.





	Cuddles

Everyone quietly looked as a certain icy-blue haired midfielder sat on the corner of the table during dinner.

Usually, none of them would be this cautious.

But with the warnings they got from the team the said boy was previously in, they all knew they had to proceed with care.

Hiura was obviously upset about something. And none of them knew what it was about.

Nosaka had tried. A glare as a response.

Endou had tried. He got ignored.

What's worst, Mansaku and Asuto weren't even around to calm Hiura down.

The two were doing a training that will probably go on until the next day.

"What's his problem?" Hiroto asked Haizaki and Goujin

Haizaki only shrugged while Goujin sent Hiroto a glare as if saying 'not to annoy Hiura further'.

Hiura noticed the tensed atmosphere before taking his tray and muttered a small 'sorry' before going to his room.

"Hiura! Don't leave!" Endou said but the only response he got was a door closing.

"Man... What's up with that kid?" Hiroto said as he scratched his head.

"Call it clingy or something but Hiura isn't used with Mansaku and Asuto not being around for so long. Especially at unknown places." Goujin said

"But to be in a bad mood like that?" Hiroto said

"You'd be the same if Tatsuya was gone for that long, right?" Haizaki said

Hiroto went red. "Shut up!"

* * *

That night, Sakanoue couldn't sleep.

He was so used to Hiura knocking to his and Mansaku's room at night, stay and talk to them for a while and leave around 10:30 or 11 PM.

Concluding that Hiura wouldn't come over since Mansaku isn't around, Sakanoue turned and tried to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Kozoumaru raised an eyebrow at the barely touched food on Hiura's table before looking at his sleeping roommate.

Touching Hiura's forehead, Kozoumaru was making sure that he wasn't coming down with something.

Normal. His temperature was normal.

Sighing in relief and leaving the moody boy alone, Kozoumaru took out his phone and started to scroll through it.

* * *

Around 2 AM, Hiura woke up and pouted once again.

He felt cold.

And his blanket wasn't going to help.

"Mansaku... Where are you?" Hiura pouted before gently leaving the room, so as not to wake up Kozoumaru.

Looking around the barely lit hallway, Hiura pondered who to go to.

Looking at each door, Hiura thought who would be the best option for what he wanted.

Until his eyes fell on a certain room.

Gently knocking on the door before opening it, Hiura made his way to a certain defender who was asleep facing the wall.

Hiura shyly snuggled to the said defender's back, who woke up a bit at the movements and extra warmth.

"Who's there?" Kazemaru asked sleepily.

"Kazemaru-san?" Hiura said softly "Did I wake you? I'm sorry."

"Oh. Hiura. No. Its okay. What are you doing here?" Kazemaru said as he sat up and faced the teen who was on his bed.

"....I just need someone to snuggle with." Hiura said softly

"You sneaked into my room, at 2 AM just to snuggle?" Kazemaru asked, raising his eyebrows. And before Hiura could respond with another apology, he added what was on his mind. "You chose me?"

"Well... I... I feel more comfortable around you." Hiura admitted, not meeting Kazemaru's eyes.

Kazemaru smiled.

The way his kouhai was acting was too adorable.

"Then I'm glad." Kazemaru said before lying down once again, only this time facing Hiura. "Come here."

Hiura looked at Kazemaru before snuggling to Kazemaru's chest. Noting the lavender scent that was coming from him. Probably the soap that he uses?

Mansaku's scent was like mint, and Hiura really liked the soap the taller teen uses. While Kazemaru's lavender scent was gentle on the nose, enough to lull him back to sleep.

Noting the sudden quietness and the way how Hiura relaxed as soon as he snuggled to him, Kazemaru smiled and pulled Hiura closer, wrapping his arms around the blue haired midfielder.

If he wanted the comfort of being near to someone, Kazemaru would happily provide that for him. If it'll make the younger boy feel safe, he wouldn't push him away.

Sure, Kazemaru wasn't used to this. He didn't have any siblings to begin with.

But something like this isn't that bad after all.

Looking at Hiura, who was now fast asleep, Kazemaru gently removed some of the blue hair on Hiura's face.

"So this is what you wanted, huh?" Kazemaru chuckled before burying his face on Hiura's hair.

Blueberries.

Hiura's hair smells like blueberries.

Gently running his fingers on Hiura's hair, he smiled when he felt Hiura relax on his gesture.

He continued to do it until Kazemaru felt sleepy as well.

And soon, Kazemaru fell asleep with his arms tightly wrapped around the midfielder.

* * *

When Tatsuya woke up, he was confused.

7:30 AM?

That was odd.

Usually he'd be awake by 6 AM.

That's when he realized that he was usually woken up when Kazemaru is preparing himself for the day.

Maybe he was deeply asleep this time and didn't wake up to Kazemaru moving around the room?

Looking at Kazemaru's bed, he was surprised to see the defender still fast asleep.

It was the first time he saw Kazemaru sleep in since they became roommates.

Tatsuya gently stood up.

He knew he had to wake up Kazemaru since practice would start soon but what he saw next made him change his mind.

Kazemaru had one arm by his stomach, clutching the blanket in his sleep.

But the other was tightly and protectively wrapped around Hiura who had his arms wrapped on Kazemaru's body, face hidden on Kazemaru's chest and both were deeply asleep.

"It seems like Hiura-kun only needed some sort of sense of security from someone. I'm glad he found one from the team." Tatsuya said before taking a photo and keeping his phone to himself. "I'll tell coach to give us at least an hour or two more of free time. Rest well." Tatsuya said before leaving the two alone.

When he got out of the room, he saw a worried Mansaku, Asuto and Kozoumaru exiting Kozoumaru and Hiura's shared room.

"Have you seen Hiura?" Mansaku asked him.

Tatsuya placed a finger on his lips. "He's asleep." He said, pointing to his shared room with Kazemaru. "He's snuggled to Kazemaru-san and both of them are asleep."

"I told you that you didn't have to worry so much!" Asuto grinned at Mansaku who only sighed before the three Inakuni Raimon members frowned and realized what was happening.

"Hiura... Is snuggling with someone outside the members of Inakuni?" Mansaku asked.

"Surprising isn't it?" Tatsuya chuckled before leaving the three Inakuni Raimon who gently went in the room to make sure Tatsuya was telling the truth.

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Kazemaru raised an eyebrow when he received a message from Tatsuya, who was practically right in front of him.

Shrugging, Kazemaru opened the message and a small smile appeared on his face when he saw the picture.

Secretly, he hoped that Hiura wasn't that shy and would ask to be snuggled once again.

The gentle warmth that the blue haired midfielder provided had reminded Kazemaru of his home.


End file.
